Kecil
by cacacukachanhun
Summary: Kita adalah pasangan paling serasi. Aku yang tidak bisa memberimu alasan untuk membuatmu mengerti dan kau yang tidak bisa memberiku alasan untuk membuatku pergi -anonimous- JongLo/BL for Moon Jongup birthday present


Kecil

By Caca

 _Kita adalah pasangan paling serasi. Aku yang tidak bisa memberimu alasan untuk membuatmu mengerti dan kau yang tidak bisa memberiku alasan untuk membuatku pergi -anonimous-_

Zelo sudah muak. Sudah hampir dua minggu seekor _mongkey_ mengikutinya, memang bukan _mongkey_ yang sebenarnya sih, hanya kiasan untuk si mantan _mongkey_ yang kini menjadi pangeran luar biasa tampan dan punya banyak penggemar. Zelo bukan salah satunya, mungkin.

Hari ini tanggal enam bulan kedua dari depan. Urutan tahun yang menunjuk angka duapuluh satu untuk namja manis bermata lucu satu ini. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, duapertiga gadis di universitas ini sudah menyerah karena kalah menggemaskan, tapi dari postur tubuh dan sikap, sembilanpuluhsembilan persen perempuan dan namja berstatus uke menang. Zelo itu tingginya 187 cm dan dengan postur yang demikian harusnya ia bisa menjadi seme. Yah, mungkin takdir. Ia berstatus uke.

Zelo menghabiskan harinya kali ini ditaman belakang yang sepi demi kabur dari namja sialan bermarga Moon yang setiap hari menjadi buntut dari punggung dan bokong tanpa ekor si kelinci. Namja Moon itu berusia setahun-duatahun lebih tua dari Zelo, hanya saja wajahnya yang konyol itu membuatnya terlihat awet muda. Dan lagi sikapnya yang macam anak tak lulus TK. Kekanakan dan tidak punya etika. Sialnya, yang begitu saja bisa punya banyak penggemar. Zelo bukan salah satunya, setidaknya sampai detik ini.

Zelo membuka novel yang ia colong dari kamar sepupunya. Youngjae. Novel itu bersampul kertas berwarna kecoklatan. Novel sastra Korea zaman dulu. Baunya benar benar apak dan warna kertasnya sudah lusuh kekuningan dimakan waktu. Tulisannya pun tidak Zelo mengerti. Apa sekolah dijurusan sastra Korea sebegitu rumitnya? Entahlah, Zelo tidak tahu.

Zelo baru hendak menurunkan novel itu dari wajahnya, namun, sebuah wajah konyol membuatnya menangguhkan rencana yang telah ia pikir secara tidak matang. Zelo merasakan aura aura tidak menyenangkan berpindah dari depan wajahnya kesamping tubuhnya yang tinggi. Si Moon _mongkey_ itu juga tinggi, hanya saja tidak cukup menyaingi si manis jembatan sungai Han. Mungkin dia sering minum formalin. Banyak minum formalin saja banyak penggemarnya. Sayangnya Zelo yang manis malah bukan salah satu diantaranya, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Zelo masih cukup waras untuk tidak memuji wajah hasil awetan formalin.

Hampir duapuluh menit Zelo menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti. Semoga saja teknik nuklir tidak menggunakan huruf huruf semacam ini. Jika iya mungkin Zelo akan bunuh diri saja. Zelo mengintip dari balik bukunya eh buku colongannya. Jongup masih disana, dengan wajah _flat_ yang sama seperti bermenit menit yang lalu. Apa anak itu tidak lelah? Tentu tidak. Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi permanen dan hanya lolongan emaknya saja yang mampu menggoyahkan ekspresi itu.

"ish! Bisa minggir tidak sih! Bosan aku lihat kamu!"keluh Zelo yang emosinya sudah meledak di ubun ubun. Jongup ganti memasang wajah polos yang menggemaskan. Ia masih diam ditempat.

"Minggir sana! Syuh~syuh"usir Zelo dengan tidak berperike- _mongkey_ an. Jongup terdiam sedikit lebih serius, nampak ragu ragu namun kemudian malah mengusakkan kepala abu-abunya keperut Zelo seperti bayi kecil. Zelo mendorong kepala Jongup dengan kesal.

"menyebalkan! Kenapa mengikutiku terus sih! Jangan seperti pencuri kecil yang menguntit-Yak!"bentak Zelo kasar, tapi Jongup malah memeluk perut Zelo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Manja dan manis.

"minggir! Jangan menempeliku terus! Menempel saja pada Nahyun, atau siapalah itu! Mereka bisa bersikap manis padamu-"

"jadi kamu memperhatikanku Junhongie? Menyesal tidak bisa memperlakukanku dengan manis?"suara Jongup yang berat memotong rontaan berisik Zelo. Sekarang hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Junhongie, kenapa kau menolakku?"tanya Jongup pelan. Semilir angin menerpa pipi Zelo, serasa kabut es yang membekukan menggapai dirinya dan merengkuhnya dalam.

"aku... hanya ingin... aku... mau kau bersama seseorang yang layak"jawab Zelo. Angin dingin itu menerpa wajah kelincinya lebih keras. Seperti tamparan ribuan jarum yang mempertegas ketidaklayakan Zelo. Tidak ada satupun kedipan mata tergerak, hanya arak arakan awan mendung yang datang beramai ramai dengan wajah suramnya.

Hening.

"yang manis, cantik, lemah lembut, dekat dengan anak anak sepertimu, disenangi banyak orang, cerdas...(helaan napas)...yang kecil juga halus. Yang dapat diselimuti hanya dengan pelukanmu. Bukan yang seperi a-"

"tapi aku maunya denganmu, Junhongie"kata Jongup sambil melepas pelukannya dan beralih memaku matanya kepada Zelo.

"aku tidak mau mereka yang kecil, ringkih, lembut atau apapun itu. Aku tidak mau"

"kenapa?"tanya Zelo. Matanya terlihat kosong.

"karena aku tidak mau meremukkan mereka dengan pelukanku"kata Jongup kemudian membimbing Zelo kepelukannya. Zelo merasa kehangatan memecah perlahan dan merambati hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia cukup tersinggung dengan kata kata Jongup tapi selebihnya perasaan bahagia bergerilya didadanya. Zelo tidak bisa mengerti. Tapi Jongup juga tidak pernah memintanya mengerti terhadap sesuatu. Ia hanya selalu memintanya menjalani sesuatu. Tanpa alasan. Karena seperti yang terjadi diatas. Jongup tidak pernah punya alasan yang pantas.

Dengan Jongup yang tidak punya alasan begini. Yang kurang disini dan disitu. Yang konyol dan bodoh. Juga yang aneh ini, mungkin Zelo akan suka padanya. Tidak suka seperti yang kalian pikirkan, mungkin suka yang seperti eum...

Entahlah...

Intinya...

Sampai detik ini, Zelo bukanlah salah satu fan bodoh yang menggilai Jongup karena kesempurnaannya.

 _Dia mungkin hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai Jongup karena dia adalah Jongup. Yang payah dalam membuat alasan._

Sampai detik ini pula, Zelo tidak termasuk salah satu penggemar Jongup. Sampai selamanya mungkin akan begitu.

Fin

K for Kecil

By Caca

Has been complete

11:22


End file.
